


Lucky

by lumipops



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, also a college au, also hanbin is endearing and awkward, and bobby loves it, bc who doesn't love clean and fresh clothes, fluffier than my kittens fluffy, specifically a laundry room college au, the fluffiest fluffy, this is very very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumipops/pseuds/lumipops
Summary: “What exactly were you doing when I walked in here?” Hot Guy asks when he’s finished laughing, “You looked like you were debating about whether or not to climb into the dryer.”“That’s actually exactly what I was probably doing,” Hanbin says and he’s too tired and now has too much of a headache to care about sounding weird, “The dryer ate my sock.”“The dryer ate your sock,” Hot Guy repeats slowly and Hanbin nods.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  me: i should use this doublebweek thing to finish some of my wips  
> brain: no write new stuff  
> me: a few 500 word drabbles should do it  
> brain: no whole oneshots  
> me: let’s plan to write something for later in the week  
> brain: no write something for today even though today is technically over. we googled it and it's still technically day 1 in hawaii remember  
> me:  
> brain: also you should write a whole fic and then at 3am start writing the meet cute nighttime fic you're actually going to post  
> me: brilliant  
>   
> 

It’s almost four in the morning, he has class in five hours, and Hanbin’s standing in front of a dryer in the laundry room having a crisis because he’s checked once, twice, three times and his lucky sock is still nowhere to be found.

He takes a deep breath and starts looking through his basket of clothes again, trying to ignore the way his hands are shaking because he doesn’t know if it’s from exhaustion or too much caffeine or perhaps the knowledge that his entire life is now doomed forever because a dryer somehow ate the one piece of clothing he politely asked it not to fucking eat.

Unsurprisingly his fourth search, like the three before it, ends the same way. With him sitting down on the floor, head resting against the open door of the dryer, staring intently into the machine like he can will his sock to appear with the sheer intensity of his glare alone.

Unsurprisingly, like the three times before, it doesn’t work.

“Um dude, are you okay?”

It’s almost four in the fucking morning on a Tuesday so of course Hanbin’s not expecting words or a voice or a person at this time in this location during this moment of crisis. 

So of course he jerks in surprise and hits his head against the dryer and of course he ends up crying out in pain so the owner of the voice rushes over to him and of course when Hanbin opens his eyes when his head stops throbbing he sees that it’s the hot guy who sits three seats ahead and one to the right of him in his Econ class. 

Then it gets worse because Hot Guy crouches down next to him and he’s not wearing a shirt and all Hanbin sees is tan skin and abs and his face suddenly feels so hot that he wonders if it’d be possible to use his nose to iron the collars of his shirts.

He eventually drags his gaze up from Hot Guy’s abs to his chest to his jawline and finally to his face and if that’s not a _yes I’ve noticed you’re checking me out_ smile then Hanbin doesn’t know what is.

“Same question as before,” Hot Guy says when Hanbin says nothing and just continues to stare at him, “Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt”

Oh right his skull and his brain.

Hanbin lifts his hand and feels around the side of his head, wincing when he presses against the small bump forming a couple inches above his ear.

“I’m fine,” He says, “Just a bump. But don’t worry, I’m already too dumb for losing a few brain cells to have any effect on me.”

Hot Guy starts laughing and oh that’s nice, he has a nice laugh, very cheerful and big and bright like Santa Claus except instead of ho ho ho it’s ha ha ha and wow Hanbin’s starting to wonder if he actually might’ve hit his head harder than he thinks he did.

“What exactly were you doing when I walked in here?” Hot Guy asks when he’s finished laughing, “You looked like you were debating about whether or not to climb into the dryer.”

“That’s actually exactly what I was probably doing,” Hanbin says and he’s too tired and now has too much of a headache to care about sounding weird, “The dryer ate my sock.”

“The dryer ate your sock,” Hot Guy repeats slowly and Hanbin nods.

“It ate my lucky sock. It’s blue and green striped and I’ve had it since I was nine and it helped me pass my driver’s test, get into college, and win the school spelling bee in fifth grade in addition to all the other things it’s also done. Which is a lot. A lot of lucky things. Because it’s a lucky sock.”

Hot Guy blinks at him and Hanbin blushes. 

“It even says _lucky sock_ on it,” he adds because he babbles when he’s nervous, “My mom embroidered it for me when I was eleven because I asked her to do it and she’s a great mom and I love her a lot.”

The smile that blooms on Hot Guy’s face is too warm and too endearing for Hanbin to handle so he decides now is the best time to escape and run away and perhaps start making a pros and cons list about the possibility of skipping Econ for the rest of the semester.

“Well good talk and everything, but I should go fold my laundry and drink more coffee and make some flyers to hang up about my missing sock,” he says, standing up and turning around quickly to grab his laundry basket and fucking B O L T.

“Wait,” Hot Guy says and then Hanbin feels warm fingers curling around his hand and his blush goes from mildly spicy to flaming hot in half a second. 

“What’s the reward going to be?”

Hanbin blinks, “The what?”

“The reward on the flyer,” Hot Guy says, “For whoever finds your lucky sock.”

Hanbin tilts his head, “Oh. I guess I haven’t thought that far yet. I need to drink the coffee I mentioned first before I can brainstorm payment options.”

“What about a date?” Hot Guy asks and Hanbin nods thoughtfully.

“I guess that could be a possible reward. I don’t know how appealing that would sound to most people though. Unless I like offered money or a gift card for dinner or something the person could use for a date. Actually, that’s not a bad idea now that I think about it.”

A dryer across the room buzzes and Hot Guy starts heading towards it, pulling Hanbin along by the hand Hanbin just realized he’s still holding.

“What about a date with you?” Hot Guy says when they reach the dryer at the end of the line and Hanbin squints up at him in confusion.

“That sounds more like a reward for myself than for whoever finds my lucky sock. I don’t think people would try very hard to find it if that’s all they’d have to look forward to for succeeding.”

Hot Guy finally lets go of his hand to start emptying the clothes out of the dryer into the basket on the floor in front of it, “I don’t know, I mean you’re pretty cute, _really funny_ , I think a date with you sounds like a great reward.”

There are compliments being thrown at him and Hanbin’s parents raised him to be polite so even though he’s worried he might start hyperventilating, Hanbin takes a deep breath and starts trying to thank Hot Guy for his nice, but surely inaccurate observations.

“That’s really nice-” he gets out before Hot Guy’s reaching into the dryer to grab something caught in the back corner and then holding it out to Hanbin. 

The something is Hanbin’s lucky sock.

Hanbin stares at it for a few seconds and then looks up at Hot Guy, back down to the sock, back up to Hot Guy.

Back down to the sock. Back up to Hot Guy.

Slowly, he reaches out and takes his lucky sock, cradling it to his chest, and again struggles not to hyperventilate for forty-two new reasons that all start and end with the soft smile on Hot Guy’s lips.

_Thank you_ he means to say.

“You put some random person’s laundry in with your clothes?” He says instead.

Hot Guy chokes out a laugh and Hanbin’s eyes widen when he realizes Hot Guy is actually blushing.

“It said lucky sock on it,” he mumbles shyly, “I figured it was important.

Hanbin almost starts to ramble about what if there were specific drying instructions for the lucky sock and what if in his attempt at a good deed, Hot Guy accidentally ruined the lucky sock and in turn ruined the owner of the lucky sock’s life forever.

But he stops himself before he can start because he is the owner of the lucky sock and he doesn’t have specific drying instructions and his life is certainly not ruined by anything that’s happened in the last fifteen minutes.

“Um, do you…” Hanbin trails off and toes at the ground with his slipper, “Do you want that hypothetical reward we talked about that was supposed to go on my flyers but doesn’t have to anymore because my lucky sock isn’t missing. Or never was I guess depending on however you choose to view it.”

Hot Guy smiles wider, “Are you asking if I want to go on a date with you?”

Hanbin almost replies in Spanish because he feels so overwhelmed, but he hasn’t taken a Spanish class in over five years so he also briefly wonders about how hard he hit his head again.

“Yes,” He answers, silently yelling at his mind to stop being so loud and distracting, “Yes I think that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Hot Guy grins, “Good. Then yes I do want the reward and to go on a date with you.”

Hanbin thinks he hears angels start to sing in the distance, but it turns out it’s just the water draining from the washers through the pipes in the wall.

“Okay good. Great. Excellent. We’ll have to plan what to do and where to go and all those details when I’m not sleep deprived and quite possibly also concussed.”

He turns to leave, but stops when he’s nearly at the door. He spins around to look back at Hot Guy who’s just casually leaning against the dryer and was clearly watching him leave and now Hanbin’s wondering if he was staring at his butt which then makes him wonder if when he actually leaves should he make it sway more or sway less?

“What’s your name?” He asks, “Because I can’t refer to you as _Hot Guy_ when I tell my friends about this because they’ll make fun of me for it forever and even if we date and fall in love and get married they’ll still call you Hot Guy even at the wedding and wow I should stop talking ignore that last bit please and thank you.”

Hanbin expects Hot Guy to get weirded out and immediately take back his date offer, but what he gets instead is another endearing smile and laughing fit.

“It’s Bobby,” Hot Guy says, wiping an actual laughing-induced tear from his eye, “I’m Bobby.”

“Bobby,” Hanbin says and he thinks it’s a fitting name. Bobby seem like the type of name for someone with a nice smile and equally nice abs, “I’m Hanbin.”

Bobby nods, “I know, Hanbin. You get called on in Econ at least two times each class.”

“Yeah, that would’ve been a pro on my pros and cons list of possibly skipping Econ for the rest of the semester,” Hanbin says, “My participation grade is really good and I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“You’re not going to skip Econ now though right?”

Hanbin shakes his head, “No because I don’t have to hide from you forever after embarrassing myself. I mean I’m sure I’ve embarrassed myself a lot tonight, but you don’t seem to mind.”

Bobby nods, “You’re right I don’t mind at all. I think it’s cute. You’re very cute. And hot if I’m being all the way honest. You looked really good in those black jeans last Thursday.”

“Thank you, they were on sale,” Hanbin says and he knows his face is bright red again, but he promptly forgets about it when he’s attacked by a massive yawn, “I should also probably go to bed. I have class at nine.”

“Me too, Hanbin. It’s our Econ class,” Bobby laughs, “But yeah, it sounds like you need to sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. Can’t wait for our date,” Hanbin says, yawning again as he heads out of the laundry room, forgetting about the more sway or the less sway and instead focusing on walking the right way to his dorm room. 

“Me too,” Bobby calls after him, “Sweet dreams, cutie.”

Hanbin makes it back to his room half asleep and promptly falls full asleep hugging his lucky sock to his chest. Then when his phone alarm scares the shit out of him a fews hours later and he wakes up in a panic because he realizes he left the rest of his laundry in the laundry room, it’s as he’s running down to grab it that he wonders if he dreamed the whole incident with Bobby up during a caffeine crash-induced coma.

But, when he walks into the laundry room, he sees his basket sitting on the side table, clothes neatly folded with his black jeans sitting on top of the pile. Sticking out of the back pocket is a piece of paper with a phone number, a smiley face, and a note that says _wear these on our date, they make your ass looks great._  

He tucks the note into his pocket and smiles as he takes his laundry up to his room and gets ready for the day.

He’s still smiling when he puts the phone number into his cell and sends a _I’ll wear the jeans if you don’t wear a shirt again_ text before he panics and tries to stop it from sending, but it’s already sent and be nearly dies from anxiety for a whole three minutes until his phone buzzes and he gets a text back.

_Maybe if you wear your lucky sock, I’ll end up without a shirt by the end of the night_

There’s a winky face at the end of it and Hanbin blushes even as he grins and looks down at his foot, wiggling his toes and watching the stripes of his lucky sock ripple with the movement before sending back a reply.

_Deal_

**Author's Note:**

> hello i didn't fully disappear, i've been silently building up a mountain of unfinished fics bc i don't know how to act
> 
> this is also [me](http://lumipops.tumblr.com/) but like do i do much there either? lol no


End file.
